syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan (mission)
For the similarly named character, see Dillon Morgan. Morgan is the 10th mission in Syphon Filter 2. In this stage, Gabe must kill Dillon Morgan to retrieve the data discs. Plot While the agents and Morgan are deploying explosives in the Chinese exhibit, Gabe orders Lian to activate the explosives. The agents are sent to find Logan, but Lian immediately activates the gates cutting them off. Morgan replies that Stevens wants to talk to Logan, but Logan refuses to believe him, calling Morgan "second rate." Now Morgan decides to take things personal and kill Logan. Mission Briefing Morgan has retrieved the encryption disc and is now planting explosive devices throughout the Ancient China exhibit. When those explosives are detonated, the entire building will collapse, covering the Agency's tracks. You must find a way to disarm the explosives AND get the discs from Morgan. However, Morgan is carrying a dead-man switch. If he drops it, any primed bombs will detonate instantly. Do not kill him until all bombs are disabled. Walkthrough Teresa has just shown up to help you out with the mission. She will help disable the bombs while you chase Morgan. Oh and Teresa will remind you again not to shoot Morgan once you see him. Right when the stage starts, head up the stairs of the exhibit (this is where Morgan is heading) while Teresa checks the bomb. A cutscene will play revealing that the bomb is part of a radio remote chain and needs you to find another bomb. The next parts are timed because you need to find another bomb before the area blows up. Kill the agent that comes out of the doorway, then follow the path until you see Morgan run off. Now that you have found the bomb he planted, Teresa will come and start disabling it. Now all you have to do is protect her by killing all the agents that are coming after you two. Once finished, follow Teresa into the next area, killing two agents in the process. Once you both reach the bomb, repeat the same strategy as before. Follow Teresa again. This time Morgan will close off the path you came out of, so use the alternate path. Continue running into the next room until you come across a third bomb. There will be only one agent to stop you but easy to be taken care of. Now that you're finished, Teresa will continue disabling the bomb, so all you have to do is head back to the main area to fight Morgan. Now it's time for the boss fight. Morgan has an M-79 and he will be more than happy to kill you if you're in plain sight. Have Morgan run around the outer perimeter of the main area while avoiding his sight. Wait until Teresa tells you the bomb is disarmed. Once you're given the signal, draw out your weapon and shoot Morgan. It's best to go for his head because he has a Flak Jacket. The encryption disc is recovered. Logan and Teresa predict that the Agency will fall apart if they continue attacking them. But for now they got the disc for Lian's vaccine.Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions